


She's My Heroin (Skunk Anansie)

by MephistosFemaleBrain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosFemaleBrain/pseuds/MephistosFemaleBrain
Summary: Sara and Ava, like fire and water, like calm and the storm. Can they find a way to love each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no BETA, I am a non-native English speaker and I do this for the fun of it - be kind!

Ava huffed in exasperation.

"What is it, Garry?"

"Director Sharp, the Legends require your assistance!"

"Well, I am kinda busy..."

"Uhmmm."

"Garry!"

"Well, Ms Jiwe sounded concerned and well..."

"Agent Green, either you give me a proper briefing on the request, or you can leave my office right now! I am far to busy to listen to you mumble like a baboon with rabies."

Garry visibly flinched at Ava's harsh reprimand before swallowing what looked like a small mountain. "It's just...Sara... I mean Captain Lance was hit with a strange projectile on the last mission, and although the wounds have healed according to Gideon, Sara is still suffering from an unknown poison."

Ava frowned. "Hm. And pray tell what do these idiots expect me to do about it? Gideon is at a loss as it seems?"

Garry gulped again, sweating now. "Amaya...Ms Jiwe asked for your presence on the waverider to asses the situation and discuss a course of action!"

Ava watched him sceptically. "What's all this talking about the Legends on a first name basis, Agent Green?"

"I...ahhh...they...we...so...!"

Ava waved him off, clearly irritated at his stuttering. "May I remind you about the non-fraternization rule with criminals?"

"But...but they have done so much for us by now, surely they are no longer considered criminals?"

Ava pinched her nose and shook her head in frustration. "Garry, are you being serious right now?"

The agent swallowed hard but pressed on with a shaky voice." I really like them, you know. They don't judge me like the people here at the bureau. I feel like they are my friends. And Sara... I mean Captain Lance, is so considerate and kind and courageous...!"

"GARRY!" Ava snorted in disgust, shutting him up efficiently. "Please don't bore me with your crush on the infuriating and unendurable woman that calls herself a Captain. Sara Lance is many things, but considerate and kind aren't adjectives I'd use to describe her. Courageous - that I'd have to agree upon. I'd call it braveness that borders on suicidal boldness mixed with pig-headedness and a complete and utter disregard for rules."

"Maybe you should get to know her better?" Garry piped up, sounding like a frightened mouse now.

Ava simply stared at him until he fidgetted before her before she huffed again. "Well then, I'll finish my report, and then we shall board the time ship."

Garry beamed at her. "Wonderful, I shall let Amaya know!"

"Agent Green," Ava said drily.

"Ahhh... hahaha... yes. No fraternisation."

Ava simply shook her head and focused back on her paperwork. She thought back on the conversation with Garry after a while, shaking her head in disbelieve. Sara was a bloody assassin, and not just literally speaking.

She was responsible for the murder of innocent people, killed without hesitation or second thought. Then there was the barely controlled blood lust making her a walking time-bomb. But of course, the thick-witted legends and the notoriously easy to dazzle Garry would fall for her pretence.

Sara Lance was manipulating her crew and literally everyone she met, Ava was sure of that. "Not me, I see her for what she really is: a deadly, heedless murderer." Ava frowned at the last thought.

She had always felt uneasy around Sara. Not that she was scared, Ava could hold her own against the other woman, but because of her eyes and what they could do to Ava. The Director obviously knew Sara's life story from talks with Rip and the extensive documentation in her files at the bureau.

Technically Ava also knew that Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider, was a product of that life. Not even by her own fault to be fair - yet Ava still could not see beyond the fact that Sara was a killer with innocent blood on her hands.

It unmistakably did not help that Sara was a notable vexation, arrogant to a fault, equipped with a foul mouth and without any regard for rules and regulations. Ava growled, annoyed at herself for wasting precious time thinking about Sara Lance. "Acting all cool and hard, smiling and grinning when your nothing but a murderer that should be ashamed of herself!" Ava said to the empty room.

Yet sometimes, when the two women weren't bickering or at each other throats when they were somewhat civilised with each other, and Ava could focus on the Captain, she was captured by Sara's eyes and the things noticeable in them.

There were rage and anger billowing, almost like a supercell over the great plains, ready to unleash a storm so all-encompassing that it could wipe out everything in its path. It was something so savage and so prime evil that it gave Ava goosebumps just thinking about it.

But the further she sank into the Captain's eyes, the clearer they got, the more Ava noticed. There was kindness behind the dark, something so delicate, so vulnerable that it made Ava's breath hitch. It felt like a beacon of light waiting to launch through the darkness, but it was never strong enough to penetrate it.

Those moments made Ava breathless, fried her brain to the point that she hated herself or it. Ava detested how she responded to the other woman, despised how those eyes made her question her judgment of Sara Lance - and still, Ava secretly longed for those moments.

She longed to see farther, to make the Captain unveil her soul.

Ava shook her head, yes Sara Lance was an enigma to her, but there was no refuting that Ava genuinely resented the other woman. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever mayhem she would have to deal with now before pinging Garry to get ready to board the time ship. 

*****

"Director Sharp." Amaya greeted Ava with a relaxed smile.

"Ms Jiwe." Ava nodded cooley. "You require my assistance?"

"We do indeed, but let's gather in the med bay, and then you can see for yourself?"

Ava nodded and followed the Legends, who looked troubled and worn. What the hell was going on here Ava wondered, unable to ignore that she was somehow worried. Ava thought the sleeping Captain looked peaceful and healthy if a bit pale.

"Care to explain?" Ava said to nobody in particular, annoyance dripping in every syllable.

"Ms Lance's projectile wounds have healed, but I was unable to get rid of the poison in her body." Gideon chimed in.

"And?" Ava scoffed.

"What do you mean AND?" Zari growled, running her hands through her hair. 

"I mean," Ava threatened while turning towards Zari, " what do you expect me to do?"

"I have connected to the bureau AI, and we have decided that Captain Lance's chances of survival would be greatly increased in the medical facilities at the bureau due to better access to resources," Gideon answered, sounding concerned if that was even possible for an AI.

Ava nodded. "Ok."

"Ahh, that's it?" Nate asked, looking dumbstruck.

"What were you expecting Mr Heywood? That I would be dooming your precious Captain to a slow and painful death - albeit she might be deserving of it for what she did in the past." Ava said coldly.

"That's...you...thats so cruel!" Ray said almost inaudibly, confusion written on his features.

"She is a good one, hotpants," Mick gnarled, staring at Ava. 

"Garry, arrange for the transfer. Ms Jiwe - such matter could be dealt with via Vidcom, no need to waste anybody's time."

Amaya just gaped at Ava, hurt scrawled across her features before bending down to Sara, placing a tender kiss on the Captains forehead. "Don't abandon us, do you hear me. We love you, we truly do!" Amaya whispered into Sara's ear.

Ava couldn't help but feel curious how anybody could truly love this... assassin.

*****

  
In the following week, Garry made sure to update Ava every day on the progress the medics made with the infuriating Captain. Although Ava pretended she was only interested because Sara was a valuable asset to the bureau, she knew she wasn't that heartless of a person that she enjoyed somebody suffering unnecessarily.

  
"Director Sharp!" Garry suddenly piped into her ear, startling Ava.

"WHAT!" Ava scolded.

"They think they found the antidote!"

"Ok... AND?"

"Well, no one can tell how it will affect Sara, and I thought it would be best if you'd be present?"

"Garry, surely the famous Captain of the Waveride doesn't need a babysitter to hold her hand while she gets an injection?"

"Errr... it's not Sara we are worried about, but with the blood lust and what not..." Garry trailed off.

"Ah, I see. Well fixate Ms Lance and wait for me. I will be only a minute." Ava rubbed her face. The blood lust was a real threat, and although she was a match for the Captain in a regular fight, Ava knew quite well that the blood lust was another level. Ava decided on her taser, the Voltage would calm a grizzly bear and should keep a tiny blond woman in check.

*****

  
The medics injected the antidote through the drip, and for a while, nothing happened. Sara looked pale and small in the bed, her blond hair framed her bony face like a dull halo, her lips looked dry, and Ava was sure that she hadn't been washed and fed adequately for a while by the nurses. "Bastards!" Ava caught herself thinking, before pushing the thoughts away.

"Garry, remind me to run a revision of the care protocol of this place. It looks like this patient hasn't received the proper treatment."

The medics exchanged nervous glances, but before they could say anything, Sara's eyes flew open, her face suddenly twisting in absolute agony. Her body started to spasm against the restraints until one of the cuffs simply broke from the brute force of Sara's movements.

Ava saw everything as if it was happening in slow motion. The cuff burst but not without cutting Sara's wrist, breaking the skin and making her blood run down her arm in a vividly red line. Sara's eyes changed from a cloudy blue into something resembling burning embers.

Ava could feel the rage radiating from the Captain as if she was a burning sun. Ava calmly pointed the taser at the woman, aiming carefully for one of her legs, anticipating her movements, pulling the trigger and watching the needles lodge into the Captains skin.

Sara did not even realise the needles until Ava pulled the trigger, and the Voltage hit the Captain like a sledgehammer. She couldn't even scream, her body simply shut down into one agonising cramp. Ava kept the electricity flowing until Sara's eyes change back to blue.

When Ava finally stopped, Sara simply slumped over like she had no bones left in her body, hitting the hard ground groaning in pain, saliva foaming around her lips. Ava realised that Sara had also wet herself and finally allowed herself to feel pity for the other woman.

"Help her, god damn it!" she snarled, but the medics were frozen to the spot, clearly too scared to get anywhere near her.

"Fucking idiots!" she snapped, bending down to scoop up the other woman, placing her carefully back into the bed, flinching when she realised that the stained bedding would need changing. Ava considered her options for a second before making a decision.

"Garry, I am going to take Ms Lance with me. Let me know as soon as you know the results of the scans and if any further medical aid is needed. "

"Right away!"

Ava turned to the medics, her face hardened: "And you...prepare for a comprehensive investigation and pray that I don't find any proof that you neglected to care for this patient!"

"She is a monstrosity!" one of the medics spat, "she can rot in hell as far as I am concerned!"

Ava stared at the man, hiding her shock at the apparent display of hate on his face. "Garry, initiate protocol 105. This man has just resigned!"

"What... but.. you bitch!" the man swore, looking around for support. When none came, he turned and left the room. Ava smoothed out her shirt before turning towards the groaning woman.

"Ms Lance, time to get to know you better." Ava swooped up the barely conscious woman, ignoring the wetness seeping through her shirt, she had seen enough blood and gore on the battlefields for a lifetime, she could deal with a little bit of urine. 

*****

Ava stepped into her apartment, gently placing Sara on the floor in front of her. The Captain tried to curl up but could only moan in anguish, her eyelids fluttering.

"Easy, easy Ms Lance," Ava said soothingly, closing the portal and thinking about the best cause of action. The other woman clearly needed a bath, clean clothing and rest. Food was probably required too.

Ava left Sara on the ground, the Captain probably wasn't comfortable on the cold stone, but she also wasn't a baby but a battle-hardened woman and would survive a few minutes until Ava was ready. Ava quickly changed into a more suitable outfit and took a shirt, hoody and running thighs for Sara to change into after the bath.

Ava then adjusted the water warmth and started filling the tub, laying out a soft sponge, shampoo and body wash to have everything handy. She took fresh towels from the shelf, before testing the warmth of the water one final time.

Sara hadn't moved at all when Ava went to collect her, looking very small and lost lying on the hard floor. Seeing her like this was so strange, considering the fierce, cocky woman she usually displayed.

"Ms Lance, I will pick you up now. I will help you have a bath and clean yourself."

Sara did not answer, but when Ava lifted Sara up, her hand clutched into Ava's shirt and her face buried into Ava's neck. Ava couldn't help but feel goosebumps forming where the warm breath of Sara hit her skin.

She tried to ignore the feeling on her way into the bathroom before she carefully stood Sara onto the rug next to the tub.

"Can you stand?" Ava asked, softer than planned, eying the woman before her intently. Sara had her eyes closed, her hands clutching Ava's shoulders for support, knees wobbling dangerously.

"Ok, no worries. Let's sit you down and get those dirty cloth off." Ava said, explaining what she was doing just as much to her as to her patient. She carefully lowered Sara to the ground and started to undress her, pulling the dirty T-Shirt over her head, trying very hard to ignore the perfect breasts and very toned abbs, while at the same time trying to suppress a gasp at the scarring on Sara's abdomen.

The pants were next, and finally, Sara was naked in front of Ava. She smelled like a person that hadn't washed in a long time and Ava quickly submerged her in the soft and soapy water. Sara sank to her neck into the tub, and the warmth seemed to have an immediate effect on her rigid muscles.

Ava watched with satisfaction as the smaller woman visibly relaxed, the hard lines on her face smoothing out. " I'll sponge you, and then we'll wash your hair ok," Ava asked calmly, not wanting to startle the other woman. Sara still had her eyes closed but nodded. Ava missed the blue orbs.

"Thank you!" Sara whispered, so inaudibly that Ava nearly missed it.

"You are welcome... Captain Lance." Ava said honestly, before using the sponge to clean her more thoroughly. Ava couldn't stifle a gasp when she tried to wash Sara's back and was hit by the sight of scarring so profound that it was hard to make out any patches of healthy skin.

Ava couldn't help but run her fingertips over the bumpy surface, tracing a few of the more significant scars. Ava swallowed hard, a shiver running down her spine. She knew of Sara's life but seeing the amount of scarring made the whole thing so much more tangible. Sara sighed at Ava's touch, pulling Ava back into the present.

"I think I can move a bit better now," she said hoarsely, "can I use the sponge to wash my...well."

"OH, ah yes, of course." 

Ava was glad she was kneeling behind Sara, so the Captain couldn't see how hard she was blushing. When Sara was done, Ava broke the awkward silence.

"Let's wash your hair and then get you fed alright?" Sara nodded gratefully, leaning back into Ava's touch when the Director started to leather her hair, before rinsing it gently. A soft hum escaped the former assassin, and Ava's core reacted instantly.

"What the hell...!" she scolded herself silently.

"Ok, I think we are done. Let me help you out and see if you can get yourself ready," Ava asked. 

Sara nodded holding onto Ava's neck while the other woman put her arms under Sara's to help her get out of the tub. Ava hopelessly tried to ignore how close she was to Sara's naked breasts, or how the lean body felt underneath her hands.

"Can you stand?" Ava asked once Sara was standing securely on the rug. For the first time, their eyes connected, and Ava was immediately drawn into the blue orbs. She was surprised by the absence of anger. Instead, she was in awe.

Sara's eyes had never been this bright and open before, and to Ava, it felt like she could dive into the most bottomless chasms of Sara's soul if she just held her gaze long enough. Ava felt overwhelmed by how much tenderness and vulnerability she found, almost as if Sara was made of glass.

"I think I can stand...!" Sara said simply before her trademark smirk reappeared and her eyes hardened against Ava. "But I could understand if you'd like to keep holding me a little longer... I mean, who wouldn't right?"

Ava winced, feeling exposed and baited. "Ms Lance, would you stop this foolishness please," she said sharply, letting go quickly, brusquely turning away. Before she could close the door, she heard a faint whisper.

"Thank you, Ava." Ava hesitated for a second but moved on and closed the door. So infuriating, she thought, shaking her head in disbelieve but a small smile graced her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava stood in the hallway rubbing her face, wondering if taking in Sara had been the right decision. There was no helping it now however, Sara was here, and Ava had to deal with it. She breathed deeply before making her way into the kitchen.

Ava figured a stirfry would be healthy and nourishing enough to start getting the Captain back on her feet. A few days with lots of supervised rest, healthy food and a maximum amount of boredom would probably do the trick in the Captains recovery. As if on cue Garry pinged her that the scans for Sara were not indicating any need for further treatment, although the AI wasn't sure about mid- and longterm side effects of the poison. Ava smiled unintentionally, relieve settling in her stomach.

She did not even realise she was whistling a merry tune while chopping the ingredients. Ava was busy preparing the food, startling slightly when she turned and found the shorter blond leaning against the door frame. Sara looked exhausted and a bit lost in Ava's slightly too large clothing.

"Uhm..." Sara said, her hands fidgeting, eyes darting from left to right.

"Can I be of assistance Ms Lance?" Ava asked smoothly, cocking one eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering if I can stream a movie or something?"

"Ms Lance, for the duration of your stay, you may move freely and make use of whatever you need in my home. My bedroom is none of your business, however." Ava added hastily.

Sara smirked and looked as if she was about to tease, making Ava brace herself for whatever rudeness would come out of her mouth. Instead, Sara just nodded and left for the living room. Ava shook her head again, this woman indeed was a handful. Yet somehow it felt good to have her around in the flat.

Ava tried to push the frightening thought away. She had a tendency to overthink and overinterpret anyway and right now, the last thing she needed was to set off the spinning wheel that was her brain.  
When Ava had everything ready, she took the Bowles with the hot food and entered the living room, finding the Captain sprawled over the couch, snoring slightly.

"Adorable...," Ava thought, blushing at her own thoughts. Sara had not even made it past the start screen of the movie selection before she must have fallen asleep. Ava sat the food down carefully before lightly shaking the other woman.

"Sara, foods ready..." In an instant, Ava's hand was twisted in an iron grip, while Sara was halfway off the couch, eyes flashing dangerously, leaning over Ava. Ava hissed in pain at the unnatural position of her wrist, berating herself for not remembering how not to wake an ex-assassin.

It took a second for Sara to register that it was only Ava and she let go of the Directors hand as if she had burned herself. "Whoops. So sorry Director Sharp, but you know what they say: old dogs, new habits...!"

"I don't think that's what anybody sais Ms Lance," Ava said dryly, massaging her bruised wrist.

Sara snorted, smiling at Ava.

"She really is stunning," Ava thought before immediately chiding herself for having more of those unwanted thoughts.

"The food smells delicious!" Sara said, sounding hopeful.

"Ah, yes. Help yourself, I have a spare portion in the kitchen if you'd like more."

Sara beamed at Ava gratefully, plopped back down on the couch and took a bowl. Ava observed her shovel down the food in lightning speed, having finished half her bowl before Ava had even started.

"Chewing would be considered a healthy habit, you know?" Ava deadpanned. Sara nodded but finished the rest of her food equally fast. Ava rolled her eyes and wordlessly handed her own bowl to the assassin. Sara looked at her in surprise.

  
"Are you not hungry?"

"I am, but I'll get the rest from the kitchen. I think you need it more than me, though."

Sara crimsoned, but the mere fact that she did not reject Ava's offer was proof enough that she was famished.

"I have to apologise to Ms Lance. I promise you there will be a thorough examination of the neglect you experienced."

Sara gave Ava a surprisingly soft smile. "I have had much worse, but I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing."

Ava nodded and cleared her throat, vividly remembering the scarring on Sara's torso and the fact that the woman next to her had already died a couple of times. Ava got up to get her food, before settling down next to Sara.

"What were you going to watch?"

Sara was eating much slower now and looked undecided. "I love action movies so..."

Ava snorted. "Of course you do."

"It's your home, so I watch what you wanna watch?" Sara offered.

"Na, go on and choose. I am gonna read some papers later, so feel free to entertain yourself."

Sara nodded and started to scroll through the movie list. Ava did not pay a lot of attention to the movie Sara finally chose, she was secretly enthralled by her guest, stealing glances at the Captain here and there. When both women had finished eating, Ava took the bowls and cleaned up before returning with some papers she was due to read for work. Sara looked tired, but content.

"Gee, I am stuffed. The food was amazing, thanks for that!" she said, yawning loudly.

"My pleasure," Ava said simply, trying to suppress the warmth settling in her chest over the compliment for her food. Ava finally immersed herself into the papers, her brows forming a concentrated v, tuning out everything around her. She was startled when Sara's head made unexpected contact with her shoulder.

The assassin had fallen asleep again, leaning against Ava in what looked like a slightly awkward position.

"Ms Lance?" Ava asked softly, not wanting to startle the ex-assassin.

Sara murmured something incoherently, before moving herself of Ava's shoulder, sliding down, her head now resting in Ava's lap. "

Ahem." Ava cleared her throat, her hands raised trying to avoid touching the other woman. "Ms Lance?" Ava tried again but to no avail. She huffed in amusement. "You are something else..." Ava mumbled, before dropping her left arm to gently rest on Sara's shoulder while placing her right arm on the side of the couch to support her hand reading the papers.

Ava felt a little awkward, the proximity of the other woman so foreign and somehow alien to her, the warmth of her body seeping through the fabric into Ava's hand - it felt far too intimate and yet somehow so familiar. She forced herself to focus back on her papers, fully immersing again on the topic.

After what felt likes hours Ava yawned, only then realising that her hand had left the shoulder of the ex-assassin and found her way into the other woman's hair, gently running through it. Ava discontinued immediately and sat up straighter when Sara suddenly moved.

"Don't stop," the Captain purred seductively, yawning and stretching her lean body making Ava blush.

Ava was at a loss for words, she wanted to scold the other woman but wasn't sure for what exactly, she wanted to leave the precarious situation yet somehow she was glued to the couch, her hand still caught in the soft hair of the Captain.

Neither of the two women moved for a minute before Sara eventually pushed herself into a seating position, making Ava immediately miss the contact. "You are tired," Sara stated simply, looking at Ava with a neutral expression, yet her eyes were full of something Ava did not dare to name.

Ava cleared her throat and nodded.

"I'll get you a blanket and a pillow, there is a spare toothbrush in the bathroom."

Sara stared at her for a moment longer before she nodded and got up. Ava busied herself with the preparation of the couch, making sure it would be comfortable for Sara, who returned a few minutes later.

"Well, goodnight Ms Lance. If you need anything, just wake me up," Ava turned to leave for her bedroom when Sara suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand, stepping into Ava's space. Ava froze to the spot, Sara was very close now, she could feel her minty breath on her face, losing herself in the swirling blue of the Captain's eyes.

Their bodies were only inches apart now when Sara's hand went up to cradle Ava's face, her thumb gently tracing over her jaw bone. Ava's felt like she was hypnotised, both dreading and wanting what would surly happen next when Sara suddenly stepped back, averting her eyes while turning away from Ava.

"Thank you, Director Sharp."

Ava felt like she was falling, disappointment washed over her while she felt anger well up inside her. Anger and resentment for the insufferable woman before her who toyed with her. Self-loathing for being so vulnerable to the Captains charm.

She had allowed Sara to manipulate her, although she should have seen it coming. Ava felt humiliated and blushed. She turned brusquely without saying a word and exhaled deeply once she had closed the doors to her bedroom. Ava's night was uneasy and restless, and when she woke up, she still felt miserable, exposed and embarrassed.

Ava had planned to confront Sara about her actions in the morning but found that the ex-assassin was already gone.

"Gideon?" Ava pinged the AI.

"Yes, Director Sharp?"

"Where is Ms Lance?"

"She returned to the ship a few hours ago."

Ava's face hardened, "Thank you, Gideon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aww no, really Sara? Again?? :(

Ava dreaded her subsequent interactions with the Captain of the Legends. Although she tried to steel herself against the unwelcome emotions, she felt raw inside. Sara Lance had touched her deeper then Ava cared to admit, yet she was smart enough to recognise her feelings for what they were.

Ava had begun to fall for the other woman until the Captain had pulled the brake rather crudely - making Ava's heart feel like it hit a wall at full speed. The fact that Ava should have known better than to fall for the assassin obviously did not help with her self-loathing.

If Ava was really truthful to herself- there was no way her mind would have won over her heart and its stupid feelings for the Captain anyway. She sighed deeply. It was no good hiding from Sara Lance now, so she hit the call button to brief the Legends on a new anachronism.

The screen sprang to life, the familiar sight of the insufferable crew greeted Ava, all huddled together, their fearless leader in the front. Sara did not look at Ava, keeping her gaze fixed to the floor. Ava was slightly taken aback by her behaviour.

She had expected some sneering, smirking or anything else that would indicate that Sara knew how she had played Ava, yet none came. The Captain looked almost nervous, timid somehow. Ava cleared her throat, and if she wouldn't have known better, she thought that Sara quivered from the sudden sound.

The briefing lasted a full ten minutes, in which Sara neither spoke nor looked at Ava. The ex-assassin only nodded when Ava was done and turned away from the bridge brusquely. Ava saw the confusion written on the faces of the Legends, probably mirroring her own expression.

"Well... uh...any questions?" Ava asked.

Amaya looked at the other before shaking her head. "No, thank you, Director Sharp."

"Ok. Well then. Good luck, I suppose?" Ava disconnected the call and sat back stunned.

Many thoughts crossed Ava's mind why the other woman had acted as she did - yet all of them were dismissed due to the simple fact that it was Sara Lance. The woman who fucked herself through time and space, never forming any meaningful attachments and lived her life on the edge of a razor.

Still, her behaviour was bugging Ava, but there was no helping it now. She would have to wait and see what would happen in the future. 

*****

Ava was unusually nervous although the anachronism was a mere level three, yet with the legends, it was never sure what that a certain level meant. Ava kept a close eye on her recordings, but could not detect anything out of the ordinary until the system signalled an all-clear. A few seconds later she received a transmission from the Waverider.

Ava hesitated for a few seconds, not sure if she really wanted to face Sara. When she finally accepted the call, Ava had to immediately control her facial expression.

She was greeted by the dirty face of Amaya.

"Ms Jiwe?" Ava asked, confused, cocking an eyebrow trying to look calm.

"Hello, Director Sharp. So the mission went well, and I will hand in the paperwork later today."

"Ok, good. Thanks." Ava answered hesitantly. "Is everything else alright?"

"Well...so Sara is currently incapacitated. It seems that a side effect of the poison is some kind of catatonic state. It rendered her defenceless in the middle of a swordfight, and she got hurt."

Ava lost control over her face for a second, worry clearly visible now.

"No need to worry though, Gideon is already patching her up, and she'll be as good as new."

Ava released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Ms Jiwe, please have Gideon sent me a full report and an evaluation of your Captain - we need to know if she is mission ready!"

"Yes, of course, Director Sharp."

Ava ended the transmission and chewed her lip. She was worried, purely because Sara was a valuable asset and her freezing up like this could jeopardise essential missions.

"Fuck this, whom am I kidding?" Ava swore under her breath. She was worried because she had a thing for the other woman, everything else was just peripheral.

"Aaaargh...," Ava groaned loudly in utter frustration. 

******

The briefing Gideon gave was extensive yet inconclusive. There was no telling when Sara would tune out again, it would probably need a few more incidents like this to recognise a pattern for the AI. Ava hesitantly agreed to keep Sara in the field and leaving her in command of the ship, trusting the rather sensible Ms Jiwe to jump in if need be.

The next anachronism briefing followed the new standard, Sara avoided looking at her, was quiet yet attentive and left as soon as all the details were said. Ava's mood sank to an all-time low, she desperately wanted to talk to the other woman yet somehow suspected that Sara was simply playing games, manipulating Ava again.

Sara could not be trusted, and the sooner Ava got over her, the better. Frustration and anger at her behaviour would be an excellent start to this, Ava figured. Still, when Amaya popped up on her screen a few hours later, Ava's stomach curled up into a tight ball.

"Has she... is she..." Ava trailed off, not even bothering to greet the other woman.

Amaya nodded gravely. "Bullet wounds, it was a close call this time. Ray managed to bring her back just in time. Nobody should die more than once, but with her..."

Ava swallowed hard. "Ok, have Gideon send me the report and regular updates."

"Gottcha, but Director Sharpe... you are welcome to visit anytime. Just..."

"I am sure she is in capable hands and doesn't require the attention of the highest-ranking bureau employee." Ava snarled, more aggressive as planned, before ending the transmission abruptly.

"What am I going to do with you...damn it!" Ava buried her face in her hands, think frantically over all the fact she possessed.

Maybe it was the stress of the battle that made the other woman freeze? Adrenalin maybe? Perhaps the poison had done something to her neural structure, it could be worth a shot. Ava consulted the AI who promised to run a few tests once Sara was over the worst of her current injuries. 

*****

A couple of days later the ships AI pinged Ava to discuss the results, confirming Ava's suspicion that Sara reacted unusually to adrenalin. The AI had not managed to induce the catatonic state, even when injecting high dosages of the hormone.

"Maybe we need some real-life testing? Physical exhaustion coupled with the hormone?"

"Could be worth a shot," the AI confirmed.

"It would make sense to set up the test here, with our best agents. We should not tell her it is a test, maybe we can set it up as a competition? That would probably produce more adrenalin spikes than a mere match up or a fight against any of her crew?"

"Yes. I agree." the AI confirmed. 

Ava set everything in motion, delegating the organisation of the tournament to Garry. The date was set, and an invitation for the Captain of the Waverider to enter was extended and accepted because of course, the damn woman couldn't say no this. The setting would be a simple knock out tournament, with the last two standing fighters competing for the newly named Timetrophy. 

Ava avoided any one-to-one communication with Sara in the meantime, trying hard to build up her barriers against the other woman since Sara equally showed no initiative to have any form of personal connection to Ava at all.

*****

The Timetrophy arena was buzzing with excitement, and the group stages were already a spectacle. The fighters did not disappoint, all of them going all out but were surprisingly fair. The rules were straightforward since the advanced medical capabilities took the severity out of most injuries.

However, the use of deadly weapons or attacks was forbidden, and the referees were asked to break up a fight when it was clear that any of the opponents were incapable of defending themselves. The tournament was to be as close to an unstaged battle as possible.

An added benefit next to discovering what was causing Sara's freezes was a real test of the battle-readiness of the bureau fighters. Ava was itching to join into the competition herself, bureau rules prevented her from entering though.

She was forced to observe the tournament from the stands, as close to the action as possible. Some matches were over quickly, other's lasted longer. All in all, there were a few significant injuries, but mostly blood and knockouts.

Sara ended her group stage fights in mere seconds, too fast and too skilled for most of her opponents to even know what was happening to them. She never sought eye contact with Ava, yet the Director could not take her eyes off Sara. She looked stunning and deadly - breathtaking, otherworldly, feral yet efficient at the same time, making Ava's heart flutter excitedly. Ava kept looking for signs of any problems, regularly checking back with Gideon for unusual readings.

The AI could not find anything, casually mentioning that Sara was actually quite calm. Ava snorted, of course, she would be. Her opponents were mere insects in front of her. Ava's chest swelled with pride for Sara, but she quickly scolded herself for it. There was no reason to be proud of the infuriating Captain - none at all. 

It was enough that Sara's crew cheered her enthusiastically, being the rowdiest crowd in the stands.

When group stages were over the fights became more intense, the atmosphere charged with nervous energy. Sara was now exerting more energy during her own battles, and Gideon monitored more adrenalin in her system. Her fights took longer with each following one, somehow her fights being the most vicious.

Unfair attacks on the Captain of the Legends seemed to be the standard. Ava wondered if her opponents were so ruthless since she was the dreaded Captain, an outsider who was indisputable in her disrespect for the bureau. It probably did not help that Ava openly disregarded the Legends too.

The longer the tournament lasted, the more Ava felt like the agents fighting Sara were really out to hurt her, not just defeating her but trying to cause maximum damage to the woman. Still, Sara came out on top although she started to look a bit bruised and worn.

Ava wasn't worried, Sara could take more punishment then any other human Ava knew, yet somehow she felt an unwelcome protectiveness rise up in her with every punch or kick that landed. 

*****

The final fight looked like a tight matchup, Sara's opponent was the most skilled martial artist the bureau had to offer. The battle was epic, both opponents going head to head for a while, but it was clear that there was simply no match for Sara's deadly precision and unrivalled experience in real combat.

She landed more and more punches, and Gideon noted that her Adrenalin was now peaking. She was sweating profusely, circling her opponent who looked shaken and exhausted. Not long now, Ava thought, and Sara would be victorious.

Sara dropped into a low stance to unleash what was probably the final blow when she froze. Time seemed to slow down for Ava, watching how the Captain just stood there like a statue, rigid and stiff as if she was chiselled out of stone, eyes suddenly blank.

Sweat was dripping from her face like raindrops from a statue. Ava saw the confusion on her opponents face change to uncertainty before turning into something malicious.

"Got ya - bitch!" he shouted before launching into a spinning back kick, sending Sara flying backwards, blood spilling from her mouth when her jaw broke with a sickening crunch.

The ex-Assasin landed awkwardly on her back, still unmoving. Ava realised that she was shouting at the referee to stop the fight. Sara's opponent smiled and laughed suddenly, mounting the lifeless form, unleashing a devastating staccato of punches on Sara's face, breaking her nose and ripping her skin.

The referee looked in shock before jumping in to end the fight, sensing that this was no longer about winning but ending the woman's life. Sara's opponent pushed him away, and before anyone could do anything, he landed a final blow to her larynx.

Ava heard the sickening crunch and watched in horror as his fist seemed to sink deep into Sara's neck, pushing the larynx out of place, blocking her airways. The referee pushed the men of the now dying woman and signalled frantically for medical assistance that seemed to last forever to arrive.

The arena was deadly quiet all of a sudden, the only noise was Sara's body trying to suck in air through its broken windpipe making strange gargling, heaving noises.

"Gideon!" Ava shouted.

"Captain Lance is currently dying." the AI said, sounding worried.

Ava wiped her face, not even realising that it was wet with tears. When the medics finally arrived, they performed a trachea cut, inserting a tube to support their CPR efforts.

"Ms Lance has now flatlined," Gideon said gravely.

Ava sobbed, sinking to her knees, her hands clutched before her breast.

"Ava, come on. Let's get out of here," a soft voice said, strong hands pulling her upwards and pushing her out of the arena. "She'll be alright. She'll be fine. Let's get to the hospital, they'll take her there."

Ava simply followed, letting herself be pushed, not caring what was happening around her.

"Gideon...," Ava whined, panicking.

"CPR is unsuccessful so far. As of now, she would have to be considered dead. Her chances of survival have dropped below 5% "

"Sara is dead...," Ava whispered her heartbreaking into a thousand pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hui... lucky us!

Ava could not recollect much of what happened after Gideon had announced that Sara had died. All she knew afterwards was that she sat in the waiting room, holding on to Amaya, quiet sobs raking her body. The Legends were huddled close to them, looking devastated.

"She'll be alright," Ray said for the 10th time, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"She died before and came back...", Zari murmured.

Ava startled when Gideon suddenly pinged her: "Ms Lance has been connected to a life support machine, they have managed to bring her back although her heartbeat is very irregular and the next few hours will be critical for her. Her chances of survival have improved to 30%."

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ava exclaimed, standing up eagerly.

Sara was alive, she was alive and had a chance. Ava felt like the whole Himalayan mountains were falling off her heart. Relieve washed over her in hot waves. Ava's legs gave in, she sank to her knees, face buried in her hands, tears running to the ground between her fingers.

The Legends applauded and smiled all round her, high fiving themselves wildly. Their Captain stood a chance, and that's all the fiery woman needed. "She'll pull through. She's unbreakable!" Nate cheered, pulling Ava to her feet and hugging her tightly. 

Ava had to smile at the affection.

"No!" everybody went quiet in an instance at the low, rumbling voice, turning towards Mick.

"That's the problem. Everyone sees her as this superhuman. But she is not. She is just like us — a human being. Nobody should have died as much as she already has, yet here she goes again. Keep calling her unbreakable as much as you want, but if you'd take the time to look closely, you could see the cracks," Mick said, staring at them with fury etched on his face.

"You are all wanting her to be our Captain, to lead us, be the strong one, the deciding factor in any battle - who she got though? Where can she turn too? I wonder if any of you could fathom how incredibly lonely it must be to be her - Sara Lance, the Canary, fearless Captain of the Legends, the woman who died and came back more then once. If you are the last line of defence, that last bit of hope, the one person everyone depends on - where are you going to turn if it all gets too much? Have you ever thought about what she has seen and lived through? How it must have felt to die? To lose your soul? To be who she had to be and live with it? Have you never wondered how alone a human being is in his final seconds before death claims them? She has lived through this multiple times! "

The Legends blinked at Mick, not sure what to answer to what he just said. Of course, they were aware of those things somehow. Yet they never really considered Sara's position since she simply coped with everything life threw at her, seemed to relish her place and so far had been unbreakable.

She was the one constant in the life of the Legends, the steady heartbeat of the wave rider and the rock they all depended on if needed, a natural leader - seemingly born for war and conflict. Ava was taken aback. She had always perceived Sara as just that, a stubborn, arrogant little shit who didn't give a damn about rules and walked through life as if it was one big playground. Born to fight, born to lead on the battlefield - brave, without scruple, unbending and self-reliant.

Now that Mick has stated the obvious about Sara, Ava was at a loss however - why did she never consider what beeing Sara Lance actually meant? Ava was torn between pity, respect and the feeling of utter grief for everything Sara had to live through.

"I need to see her. Gideon?"

"She is not stable yet, but the prognosis has gone up to 40%. Ms Lance is currently in treatment for her neck."

"Can I sit with her?"

"I can see no medical reason for you not to be by her side."

"Thank you, Gideon!"

The Legends looked at each other and agreed to leave, but to check back with Ava in a few hours. They were about to leave when Ava touched Mick's arm. The gruff man looked at her, fixating her.

"Thank you, Mr Rory. Your words rang very true. I think...I think Ms Lance can be very proud to have you as a friend."

"The Captains no friend of mine."

"Oh...but," Ava studdered bewildered.

"She is my family. She is all I have. I would die for her. Happily."

Ava was amazed to see a single tear spilling from his eye. She nodded and smiled before turning towards the intensive care ward. 

****

Sara's face was swollen, the cuts on her face still healing. She had a brace over her neck, the machine working on the reconstruction of her pipes and larynx. She could see the air tube sticking out of her trachea, and the tubing of the life-saving devices. Sara looked small and broken, her skin almost as white as the thin sheets covering her body. Ava watched the heartbeat monitor for a while, before forcing herself to move closer.

Sara's hair was caked with dry blood, but Ava figured that this couldn't be helped right now. Sara hands and its bruised knuckles lay limp and listless on the fabric, Ava hesitantly reached out, her fingertips brushing lightly over the cold skin. She paused, unsure of what to do now, what to feel, and how to deal with her inner turmoil.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered, before pulling up a chair. Ava wasn't sure how long she simply gazed at the Captain, her hand instinctively closing around the smaller woman's hand, trying to comfort her.

"Director Sharp," Gideon pinged her, startling the brooding woman.

"Yes, sorry, what's going on Gideon?"

"I have just updated the Legends, Ms Lance is recovering well. They should be able to take her off life support within the next 12 hours. Her chances for a full recovery have increased to 75%."

Ava smiled, happiness spreading through her. "Thank you, Gideon!"

"You are welcome, Director Sharp."

Ava spent the next 12 hours at Sara's side, keeping her company, watching her heal, hoping she would somehow feel Ava's delicate touches, somehow understand that she wasn't alone. Sara's skin colour improved gradually, starting to look more alive and healthy with every passing hour.

When the moment came that she was taken off life support and her trachea was stitched shut, Ava held her breath until it was clear that Sara was stable.

"So when will she wake up?"

"We will bring her back slowly, I expect her to be up and fully healed by EOD tomorrow." the medic said.

"Ok, thank you!" Ava acknowledged him before focusing back on the blond woman.

Ava reached out, her fingers running tenderly through Sara's hair, before caressing her cheek. During the next few hours, the Legends came and visited, looking cheerful. They acknowledged Ava warmly, happy that the Director was able to openly show her affection for their Captain, glad that Sara wasn't alone.

"She will be out for another 12 hours Ava, you should get some rest, some food and come back here later? We will look out for her, I promise." Amaya said gently, placing a hand on Ava's arm.

The Director was slightly startled at the display of physical affection towards her from one of the legends, thinking about Amaya's words. "Maybe you are right?" Ava sighed. She could do with a shower and a few hours of shut-eye.

"Please ping me if anything changes?"

"Sure will. She'll be fine, though!"

Ava nodded appreciatively before squeezing Sara's hand one final time. 

****

Ava had managed to sleep for about 6 hours when her alarm went off. Three-level 11 anachronisms had popped up out of nowhere, and she was needed at the bureau. Garry looked slightly panicked when he contacted her.

"Garry, calm down! We can handle it! Get two teams ready and inform the Legends, even without the Captain, they should be able to deal with a level 11!"

"Ok, ok."

"I'll be in the office in 10 minutes."

Garry hung up to execute Ava's orders, and by the time Ava hit the mission room, the teams were assembled, Amaya standing to attention on the screen. When everyone was ready to hit the ground, Ava joined the team that held the most junior agents in its ranks to give added support.

The first anachronism was fixed within a few hours, no lives were lost, and only a small skirmish ensued. Ava asked for updates on the other two, and as it looked, the Legends had their anachronism under control. The third anachronism was worsening however, so Ava decided to jump into the action at once.

****

In hindsight, the whole mission could only be considered a mess. Several of her agents died when a heavy firefight ensued that lasted for hours. When Ava finally pulled the team out, the anachronism solved, well over 18 hours had passed. Ava had to care of contacting the relatives of the deceased agents.

She needed to file reports for each of them before filling out the paperwork for all three missions. The Legends had managed quite nicely, and Ava was relieved that for once they weren't the cause for any grief. By the time Ava had done her duty, she was shattered, dark circles under her eyes a clear sign of her exhaustion.

Ava pushed back from her desk and stretched.

"Garry. Any news on Ms Lance?"

"Happy to say she has recovered completely and was allowed to rejoin her crew. She has to take it lightly for a few more days, however."

Ava nodded relieved at the news. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, wondering what to do next. The last time Ava had spoken with Sara, Ava had actually really just spoken at her during a mission briefing. Since then, the ex-assassin had been dead or unconscious.

Sara probably wasn't aware of the affection Ava had shown her, or the worries she had caused Ava. Ava was at a loss, pondering various scenarios for minutes, unable to come to any conclusion.

"GARRY!"

"Yes, Director Sharp?"

"Can you schedule a meeting with Ms Jiwe?"

"Uhhh... of course!"

"Oh and Garry, I want to see her here in my office please."

"Yes, ok!"

Ava stared at the empty office for a few minutes, contemplating her next move. She needed a sort of outside perspective from someone who knew the ex-assassin. Ava hated that she felt so hapless, but the whole situation was somehow fucked up, and although she knew that the most straightforward way to solve it would be a conversation with Sara, she was hesitant to jump into that water just yet.

"Ms Jiwe. Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"Ava, technically you are my boss - how could I say no to a meeting with you?" Amaya laughed, making Ava smile.

"Ava hm?"

"If you don't mind? I think by now we have been through enough that we can be on a first-name basis at least when it is just the two of us?"

Ava thought about it for a second before smiling softly. "I'd like that!"

"So....what's this all about? It can't be official time bureau business since I am not the Captain of the Legends?" Amaya asked curiosity etched in her face.

"You are right. It is something personal. I am stuck. For the first time in my life, I have no clue how to get unstuck."

"Would that have anything to do with our favourite renegade?"

Ava blushed. "Yeah. Thing is, I like her... I like her a lot. And, well we kinda had a situation where I thought she might feel the same. And then she pulled the break and ever since I get no vibes at all from her. I mean you have been in the last two mission briefings...and then she died, and I was worried. And I was there, and...," Ava sighed again.

"And now you don't know what to do cause obviously Sara isn't aware that you were by her side, but you think she is smart enough to know you care for her. Yet she is very obviously trying to keep you at a distance? And you don't just want to jump-start a conversation for fear of destroying any chance you might have?"

Ava looked up to the smiling woman, whispering defeated. "Exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ava...

"I think you should talk to Sara, be open and see what happens. I can't promise it will work out in the end, but not saying anything would eat you inside over time."

"Yes, I know... it's just...I mean I can not just call her and tell her that I have a crush and would love to date and stuff, can't I?" 

"Of course you can, it is the truth."

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Cause it probably means a lot?"

"Yeah... ."

Ava and Amaja kept chatting for a while, laughing and enjoying each others company.

****

When they finally parted Ava had decided to talk to Sara the next day. She felt almost giddy, tossing and turning the night before and waking up a mess.Ava yawned and huffed, drinking one coffee after another before she realised that she was unconsciously postponing the call. Ava was scared, not sure what to do if Sara was not interested in her.

"Well, here we go. Somethings are best not being waited on!" she finally said to the empty room.

It took a few pings on Sara's private line before the Captain appeared on the screen. Ava's stomach immediately churned, the blond was leaning against her desk, arms crossed, eyes downcast, clearly avoiding to look at Ava.

"Uh, Ms Lance," Ava started, hating how her voice quivered, "it's good to see you back on your feet. I...uh...I wanted to...thing is...I...Sara, could you please look at me?" Ava pleaded.

It took a few seconds before they finally locked eyes. The Captain's face was neutral, not giving away any indications.

"So...I...I wanted to ask you...that is if you're interested...I wanted to ask if you'd like...if you'd consider going on a date with me?" Ava blushed hard with the last few words and was desperately trying to see any form of reaction on Sara's face.

The ex-assassin stood motionless, her face not betraying any emotion, yet her eyes almost seemed to boil with emotion. Flashes of hurt, hope, tenderness and bitterness cycled through them in rapid succession. An excruciating minute passed between the two women who simply stared at each other. 

When Sara cast her eyes down to the floor again, Ava knew her answer, sadness gripping her insides. "I am not interested, Director Sharp. I want to keep this professional."

Ava nodded and swallowed hard.

"Ok. Good, thank you for your time, Ms Lance."

Ava switched of communication, not waiting for a reply or anything else from the Captain. She had her answer, and although she had an inkling that Sara felt something towards her, Ava wasn't going to push her. If Sara did not want to act on her feelings, it wasn't Ava's place to make her. Ava felt hollow and drained, the tiredness of a bad night sleep finally catching up with her.

"Garry...anything important this afternoon?"

"Nope, shall I reroute any calls to your home?"

"No, just schedule them in for tomorrow. I need a break."

"Ok Direc...whoopsie."

"Garry, what's whoopsie supposed to mean?" Ava asked alarmed.

"An anachronism, Level 18 just popped up!"

"Level 18? What the hell?"

"The Legends are en route already, you want to send a team also?"

"A level 18 - hell yeah, two teams please and I will join them."

"Ok, getting everything ready in 10 mins. I'll send the briefing docs."

Ava assembled her teams in the mission room, the Legends joined by vid screen. Ava addressed the room, not looking at the timeship crew.

"The situation is unclear, we have next to no intel. We are 4000 BC, boreal rainforests - that's all we know. Please proceed with the utmost caution. Cooper heads team alpha, I'll take omega. Ms Lance and crew - please don't make this messier than necessary."

****

Everyone got ready, landing in slightly offset location, manoeuvring through the dense forest and mountainous terrain as quietly as possible. In the end, an intense fight ensued on various fronts, the battle going back and forth. The Legends and Ava's team managed to win their battles after some intense firefights, Team alpha, however, was in grave danger of being overrun.

"We need to help them asap, let's get to them," Ava shouted, heading through the woods, her team and the Legends following her closely.

They moved as quietly as possible, the distant gunfire guiding them towards the battle. Thick underbrush was forcing them to crouch down low, the thorny bushes scratching their skin and ripping at their clothing. All of them were soon covered in small, bloody scratches, and some of the younger agents were starting to moan loudly.

Ava turned her head in their direction carefully moving forward, shushing them with a deathly glare. When she turned back, a rather large branch caught in her face immediately. The thorns painfull scratching over her right eyeball and ripping at her eyelid.

Ava recoiled, hissing in pain, momentarily distracted when she felt her step into thin air. Before she could hold on to anything, she was falling forward over a steep cliff, hitting the ground hard. The force of the fall made her tumble down the slope.

Ava tried to stop her fall by grabbing a brush that she tumbled past. The force of her fall was too much for her shoulder joint, however. Ava felt it dislocate, but before the pain had a chance to reach her brain, a large granite rock suddenly and brutally stopped her descent. Ava heard her rips crack and then there was nothing but pain.

Ava couldn't help the groan that escaped her, her vision swimming in and out of consciousness. She heard distant voices above her before her consciousness mercifully slipped. When Ava came through she was in intense pain and couldn't stifle a loud moan.

Her brain was fuzzy, the pain clouding everything in a red haze. She was moving somehow, her head dangling down, limps feeling strangely light. Ava groaned again, jolts of pain racking her side and shoulder.

"I know it hurts, I am sorry Ava. We have to get out of here, though. If they find us were are dead."

Ava couldn't answer, whimpering when her rips protested painfully. It must have started to rain at one point, Ava was drenched, the wet garments sticking to her skin, the cold wind biting into her skin. Ava winced again when her leg caught a thorn branch, feeling her skin being ripped from her chin.

"Stay with me, ok. I promise we'll take a break soon, but right now I have to get us to safety."

"Time...courier..." Ava whispered, before groaning out loud again.

"Broken. We ran out of luck when you took a tumble down the hill."

Ava whimpered, the words mixing in her mind to a confused jumble of syllables. Ava opened her mouth to say something, but her mind gave in to the pain, and she slipped back into the merciful darkness. The next time she woke, Ava was lying on the damp ground.

She was cold, her teeth shattering. She felt like her body had been run over with a truck - multiple times. Ava moaned before she realised that her teeth were shattering. Ava blinked a few times to clear her vision, but only managed to clear the vision on her left eye, her right feeling strangely sore.

"You injured your eye. We are only taking a short break, then we have to go on again. I just need a breather real quick."

Ava turned her head towards the voice, the movement sending jolts of pain through her. "S...Sarah? Is that you?"

"Yep.," the other blond said quietly, looking like she was listening into the woods.

"Better not talk, I don't know if any of them followed us."

"My teams? The Legends?"

"Shh, don't talk now. I'll explain everything when I have found a hideout, ok?"

Ava tried to nod, her breathing painfull and laboured. After an uncomfortable and very cold minute in the rain, Sara moved to Ava's side.

"Ok, I am afraid you'll have to fight through the pain. I need to carry you. I hope we'll find some shelter soon."

Ava let out a small scream when Sara lifted her up on her shoulder, and she couldn't help the tears running freely over her face. "It's...please...I can't..." she moaned, wishing to just end the pain radiating through her, clawing at her every synapse.

"Please hold on Ava, I promise you I'll do everything to make it up to you, but now I really need you to push through," Sara said, her breath laboured, voice strained.

Ava wasn't sure how long she was being carried through the woods, it felt like days but could have been minutes too. When Sara finally lowered her to the ground, they were in a shallow cave, that widened behind a narrow entry, proving shelter from the biting wind and rain at least.

The ground was covered in sand, and Ava sighed with relive, the pain a dull throbbing now. She was still freezing and shaking badly. Ava felt so tiered that despite the cold, she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

When she woke, she felt strangely comfortable, the pain was still rather potent, yet she was no longer shivering from the cold. She was also lying on something soft that smelled like pines.

"I made you a bed and found some dried lichen to get a fire going."

Ava opened her eyes and tried to sit up immediately howling with pain. Sara was at her side immediately, a gentle hand pushing her back down.

"Easy, easy there, Director Sharp."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwww..

Ava lowered herself back down with a whimper, staring at Sara, noticing the worry etched in her face.

"Director Sharp, I need to asses your injuries. We need to know what we are dealing with."

"What about our teams?" Ava piped up, her shallow breathing making her words sound laboured.

"Injuries first OK, the teams should be fine. I promise I will give you an update but for now, let me, please see whats going on with you?"

Ava nodded and closed her eyes for a second. "My rips, I felt something break. And my shoulder, I think I dislocated it." Ava said, trying to sound casual but the pain making her voice quiver.

"OK. Upper body, legs feel fine?" Sara asked, softly running her hands over Ava's lower extremities, feeling for any swellings.

"All good." Ava pressed out between her teeth.

"Alright, I would like to get you out of your wet clothing and dry them by the fire, it should be warm enough. I dried my jacket already, that should give you a bit of a cover while we get yours dry."

Sara sounded very professional about everything, and although Ava's brain was slightly preoccupied with the radiating pain, she felt a bit uneasy about being close to naked in front of the Captain.

"Since you can't move I'll take care of it, OK?"

"A dream come true..." Ava snarled shakily.

Sara snorted at that. "Sure, just like I imagined..." before blushing very hard when she realised what she just said.

"Just get it over with." Ava smiled tiredly.

Sara coughed before she unzipped Ava's pants, took off her boots and socks before carefully pulling the wet pants down. Ava watched her through tiered eyes and thought that the Captain was trying a bit too hard to ignore her black lacy pants.

"Never took you for a shy one, Captain Lance!" Ava said hoarsely, trying to diffuse the awkward situation. 

"Yeah, well. Never judge a book by its cover ay?"

"No point reading a book if you don't understand the language. Only the cover to go by then, no?"

"Ever heard of life long learning, Director Sharp?"

"Life is short, one has to choose wisely with what to keep the mind busy? No point learning a language that's no longer spoken?"

"Mr Heywood wouldn't agree now, would he? Hidden secrets might be discovered if one would be able to decipher them."

Ava couldn't help smile at their banter, carefully waving her uninjured arm. "Just get my things dry, will ya!"

"Ay, ay Ms Sharp. Here I thought that I am the Captain."

"We both know who really runs this ship."

"Whatever tickles your fancy, I am comfortable in most positions."

"Tried many have we?"

"Time travellers benefit..."

"You are..." Ava sighed tiredly, but couldn't help smiling again before wincing. "I think I am dying."

"You'll do no such thing, you hear me!" Sara said, unusually harsh.

"I did enough dying for all of us, no dying on my watch."

Ava reached out for Sara's arm. "I am sorry. I was dramatic."

Sara sighed, looking down. "I know it was a joke it's just..."

Ava nodded. "It's OK."

Sara nodded again before busying herself with hanging Ava's pants close to the fire to get them dry.

"OK, the hardest part will be your shirt since you can't move your arm." Sara leant over Ava and carefully started to unbutton her shirt.

Ava swallowed hard, this was probably the most bizarre experience of her life. She was in pain, yet Sara Lance unbuttoning her blouse while Ava was on her back must have been the sexiest thing she had experienced in her life so far. 

Sara obviously tried to touch Ava as little as possible, leading to featherlight touches that seemed to burn holes through the thin fabric into Ava's skin. When Sara carefully peeled the shirt away, she blushed at the sight of the black lace bra.

"Ms Lance..." Ava murmured softer than intended, ungluing Sara's eyes from her breasts and toned abs.

"Uh, yes." Sara's eyes focused on the ugly purple bruise covering most of Ava's left ribcage, black in some places.

Sara ran her fingertips over the swelling, carefully prodding the injured area, trying to feel if the ribs were really broken. Ava hissed in pain, instinctively trying to move away from the prodding fingers.

"Two of them seem broken, they don't feel right. The rest is probably just bruised."

Ava nodded, relieved and sad at the same time that the fingers were no longer moving over her skin.

"Now the hard part," Sara sighed.

She helped Ava get her uninjured arm out of the blouse, carefully pulling the shirt up towards the other shoulder underneath Ava's back. Sara managed to peel the shirt of Ava's arm without moving it too much. Again her fingers gently prodded Ava's shoulder.

"I think it has popped back in, it still seems a bit off though."

Ava swallowed hard. "You got to pull it, then it can slip back into place."

"You sure, Ava? That will be very painful without medication."

"The quicker we do it, the less inflammation in the tendons."

"OK. Let me take care of your shirt first."

Ava nodded, bracing herself for what would undoubtedly be nearly unbearable pain. When Sara had taken care of Ava's blouse, she took a piece of wood and turned to Ava.

"If you bite on this, it'll protect your teeth and tongue."

Ava nodded solemnly and placed the piece of wood between her teeth, her eyebrows drawn into a worried v. Ava bit down hard, panting already, her nerves making her stomach churn.

"I'll be quick. I promise." Sara said, looking at Ava worriedly, who closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Sara carefully took Ava's arm in her hands, placing it between her legs. She faced Ava, her right food propped against the cave wall, her left foot placed just below Ava's armpit, barely avoiding her bruised and broken ribs. Sara had chosen a distance that allowed her to pull with maximum force, while her feet would keep Ava's body from sliding towards her.

The Captain gripped Ava's wrist with one hand, placing her other and behind her elbow.

"OK, I'll count to three, OK?"

Ava nodded, biting down even harder.

"Here we go! 1..." and all of a sudden Sara pulled, anticipating that Ava would involuntarily tense too much by the count of three, making it impossible to move anything in her shoulder joint.

Ava felt like someone had lit a torch in her shoulder, she screamed through her gritted teeth, tears starting to run freely while Sara pulled and twisted, her foot digging into Ava's armpit painfully.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Sara whispered in an endless staccato.

She twisted Ava's arm one final time, trying to block out the shrill screams of the Director as she pulled harder when she finally felt the bones slide back into position. Sara gently eased the pressure before she let go, placing the arm closer to Ava's side. It was only then that she realised that Ava must have lost consciousness at one point.

When Ava awoke, she felt quite warm and comfortable, a soft hand stroking her face, her head resting on a warm thigh. It took her a few seconds before she realised that her head was resting in Sara's lap and that the other woman was indeed tenderly stroking her cheek while her other hand laid protectively on her injured shoulder.

Ava lay still, needing the physical comfort, knowing full well that she'd probably only be able to enjoy these tender administrations while the Captain thought her still asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Ava startled.

"How did you know that I am awake?"

"Your muscles tightened," Sara said quietly, her hand now cupping Ava's cheek, no longer stroking it.

Ava opened her eyes and was hit with the incredible blues staring back at her.

"Why did you run, Sara?" Ava whispered, not sure entierly why she wanted to know now.

Sarah hesitated but did not break eye contact.

"I am here now?" she asked Ava, her thumb now running tenderly over Ava's cheekbone.

Ava instinctively pressed into the touch, humming quietly. "Yes, you are."


End file.
